The Heartfilia Gang and the Stolen Heart Handbook
by LucyShipper1948
Summary: Lucy was only four years old when she was supposed to inherit the knowledge of the Stolen Heart Handbook... Unfortunately that night the book was stolen and Lucy was made an orphan... Now that she's older she's determined to track down the book... Never did she think that five guys and a puffin would be tagging along! (T for language)
1. Memories of the past

**Lucy point of view**

I was sitting in my room just playing with my blocks...

"What are you building?" asked Kido.

Kido was one of my big sisters... I shared the room with her, Ayano, Marry, and Momo...

"It's a bank... I'm going to rob it..." I answered.

We were part of a long line of master thieves as Mama says... But Mama is retired now because stealing apparently isn't good when you have a family...

"You do know that there's no honour in stealing from normal people right?" she asked.

Were only supposed to steal from other thieves and bad guys because there's no honour in stealing from normal people... At least that's what Mama told us...

"But it's a bank run by the Ma- Maf-" I tried to pronounce the last word.

"Mafia?" she asked.

"Yeah that!" I answered.

"Then I guess your allowed to rob it" she said.

"Yay!" I cheered happily.

I went back to building but as soon as I was done and about to rob it...

"Lucy sweetie"

Mama opened the door and got my attention causing me to look at her...

"What is it Mama?" I asked.

"It's time" she answered.

That caused Kido to shoot up on her bed...

"Mom, you can't be serious! Lucy's just a little girl! It can't be time yet!" she exclaimed.

Mama only came over to me and picked me up into her arms...

"Now, now Kido if I recall it was your time when you were six years old" she told her.

Kido just jumped out of bed...

"That doesn't change anything! Lucy's only four years old! It can't be time yet!" she argued.

Mama started carrying me out of the room...

"Just come along Kido... Mother knows best..." she said.

Kido sighed before following Mama...

"I don't like it but I'm going to go along with it" she huffed.

Mama carried me to the living room before placing me down on the rug...

"What's going on?" I asked.

She walked to get something...

"Its time" she answered.

"For bed?" I guessed.

Kido sat down on a couch...

"No..." she said. "But it is getting there..."

"Then what time is it?" I asked.

Mama walked back into the room she was holding a big book...

"It's time for you to inherit the skills that this book has to offer" she answered.

She put the book in front of me...

"Just like your brothers and sisters" she continued.

"Like Kano, Seto, and everyone?" I asked.

"Yes exactly like them" she answered.

Mama sat down in her chair... Her special shepherds cane was leaning against her chair as always...

"Now read the book my dear and remember don't skip a single thing" she told me.

I nodded and began to read the book absorbing all the information it had to offer...

But when I was only a few pages through the book...

***knock* *knock***

"Huh? Who could be knocking at this hour?" asked Mama.

Mama went to answer the door but then...

***BANG* *BANG***

They started banging on the door...

"Well... It seems our guests aren't too friendly..." she stated.

Mama picked up her special shepherds cane...

"Lucy go hide... Kido go get your brothers and sisters then go hide..." commanded Mama.

We both nodded and ran off... Me into the hallway closet and Kido up the stairs... Luckily Kido took the book with her when she ran up...

"Come in!" called Mama.

With that uninvited guests broke into our house and made me go through something that no kid should ever have to go through at my age...

The Trauma that comes with witnessing death...

* * *

><p>The orphanage I landed in wasn't so bad but I'm really sad here...<p>

But today I was walking the halls like I always do... But as I was walking past the kitchen I heard...

"Come on just a little bit higher!"

"Face it Dane were never going to get it"

I looked into the kitchen to see five kids on each other's shoulders trying to get the cookie jar that was on top of the fridge...

"Have faith! Isn't that right, Su-san?"

"Yeah"

"Why am I even here?"

I sighed before walking over to them and using my cane...

"Wha-?"

I slid the cane under the cookie jar and let it slide down the cane and into my arms...

"Oh great! She got it!"

The kids got off each other's shoulders but I gave it to them...

"Here... I don't even want it..." I told them.

"Uh... Thanks..."

"Whatever..." I said bluntly.

I started walking out dragging the cane along the ground as I walked...

"Hey! What's your name?"

"Lucy..." I said without turning around.

I walked out of the kitchen not even knowing that I had just set in motion a whole turn of events...

* * *

><p>After that day whenever there's cookies in the kitchen I literally get dragged to the kitchen by Denmark to steal the cookies for him and his friends...<p>

But today I was walking somewhere...

"Time to go visit..." I thought.

I was heading for the graveyard not noticing the five pairs of eyes that were watching me and whispering to each other...

"Where's she going?"

Once I got to the graveyard I walked to a specific place...

"Hi guys..." I greeted.

I sat down in front of a rock that had names scratched into it... The names of my family...

"How are you doing?" I asked.

My family's body's were missing so I was ruled as an abandoned child... But I know what happened so I did this...

"I'm trying to track down the book but it's really hard..." I told them.

I started to get tears in my eyes... Never once noticing the five who were watching me with sympathy in their eyes...

"I'm following your lessons guys and Mama I'm staying honourable..." I told them.

I only closed my eyes and begun to cry...

"I miss you guys..." I stated.

After a few seconds I was spun around and hugged tight by someone...

"Huh?" I wondered.

I opened my eyes to see Finland was the one hugging me...

"I'm sorry" he apologised.

"For what?" I asked.

Norway joined the hug...

"Were just sorry" he explained.

Iceland joined the hug...

"And your not alone" he stated.

Sweden joined the hug...

"Were here for you" he told me.

Denmark joined the hug...

"Always!" he exclaimed.

After a few seconds I smiled through the tears...

"Thank you all" I thanked them.

I hugged them back a smile on my face not knowing that I had just made five life long friends...

* * *

><p>Skip ahead about a couple years I'm about fifteen and leaving the orphanage to go become a master thief and hopefully track down the book...<p>

"Ok... Here we go... Once I step out of here... There's no going back..." I thought.

Just as I was about to step out of the orphanage gate and for the secluded old abandoned house I found I heard...

"Where are you going?"

It was my friends... They were behind me...

"I'm leaving to go become what everyone in my family line is..." I explained.

"And that is?" asked Iceland.

"A thief" I answered.

They were silent for a few seconds before-...

"Can we come with you?" asked Denmark.

"Sure but I hope you know that once we do this there's no going back" I told them.

"Were ok with that" said Sweden.

"Besides we said that we'd always be there for you!" exclaimed Finland.

I couldn't help but let a smile grace my features when I heard that but since I wasn't facing them they didn't see it...

"Alright then come on" I told them.

With that I raced out of the orphanage with Denmark, Finland, Sweden, Norway, Iceland, and of course Mr. Puffin chasing after me...

That day we began our quest to become master thieves and track down my families book...

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: I'm apparently moving on the 21th... So I've got about a week before I lose contact with you all for a while..._**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~!_**


	2. The Beginning of an Adventure

**Lucy point of view**

I was standing on a rooftop my special shepherds staff in my hand and an earpiece in my ear...

"I don't get it, Lucy! Why can't we be in the field with you?" said Denmark.

I had actually taught the others how to be thieves themselves and so far we've pulled jobs all over the world throughout the past two years... But tonight was a solo mission and Denmark wouldn't shut up about me not letting them come with me into the field...

"Because this is a one person job, Denmark... Now put Norway back on the line..." I commanded. "You cut him off before he could say what needed to..."

"Fine..." he said defeated.

There was static before Norway's voice came through the ear piece...

"Hello? Can you hear me?" asked Norway.

"Yeah loud and clear" I answered.

"Good... Now what I was saying that you have to sneak into police headquarters if you wanna have a chance at getting that file..." he explained.

We decided to start tracking down the Stolen Heart Handbook and they decided that the best way to start was by stealing the files from the two cops that had devoted themselves to catching me and any criminal that had to do with me...

"Got it" I told them. "I'll be in and out of there faster than you can say Stolen Heart Handbook"

There was static before Denmark's voice came through the ear piece...

"Stolen Heart Handbook" I could just hear the cockiness in his voice.

"Shut up Denmark" I commanded a bit irritated.

There was more static before Finland's voice came through the ear piece...

"Be careful, Lucy and Su-San says good luck" he told me.

"Thanks and I'll talk to you all later" I said.

With that I pressed a button on my ear piece making it so no one could hear me before I began to move towards the police station...

"You know even though it was a bit annoying with them at the beginning..." I thought. "I really am happy to have them around..."

I jumped and climbed from place to place before I came to stand on the police station's rooftop...

"Yeah... They really are good friends..." I thought. "Besides I enjoy their company..."

I walked over to the side of a building and dropped down hanging from my hands then slipped one of my feet underneath a slightly open window... My shepherds cane was on my back...

"Open sesame" I said comically.

I pulled open the window and slipped inside landing on the checkerboard floor of the dark police building...

Once I was in I pressed the button on my ear piece letting them hear me once again...

"I'm in" I stated.

"Good" said Iceland's voice.

I rose an eyebrow because Norway was usually the one who first responded whenever I spoke into the ear piece...

"Uh... Iceland not that I'm not happy to hear your voice or anything... But where's Norway?" I asked.

"He's busy strangling Denmark with his own tie" he answered. "Anyways the place you need to go is the room marked with an eagle and maple leaf sticker"

"Got it thanks Iceland" I thanked him.

"No problem" he responded.

I hit the button on the ear piece making it so they couldn't hear me anymore...

"Okay... Eagle and maple leaf sticker..." I thought to myself.

I begun to walk around keeping an eye out for the things that Iceland told me that the room I needed to go to was marked with...

"Ah ha!" I thought.

I quickly found it and walked over to the door before trying to open it...

"Locked..." I thought.

I took my special shepherds cane off of my back...

"But does that bother me?" I thought.

I smacked my cane against the door breaking the lock in only four strong hits...

"Nope!" I thought happily.

I went inside and noticed files scattered all over the two desks inside of the room... This caused me to sigh...

"For two cops you'd really think they would more cleanly with their case files..." I sighed. "But what do I care... I'm just here to steal them..."

I went over to the two desks and scooped up all of the files before putting them inside if the small backpack that I hid underneath my black and dark red flannel...

"Ok I think I have them all" I said to myself.

I pressed the button on my ear piece...

"Guys I got the files I'm coming to the van..." I told them.

"Got it! Just be careful though I have a bad feeling all of a sudden" said Finland.

"Ok Fin thanks for the heads up" I thanked him.

I left the ear piece on as I left a calling card in the shape of the ace of hearts before I opened the window in the office and got onto the fire escape...

"Just have to make it to the van without any-" I was cut off...

"FREEZE!"

I looked around to see the two officers who were almost always after me and the others... Canada and America... I still don't know how they can do the things that they do while chasing us...

"Officers Canada and America... As handsome as ever..." I flirted.

They were standing on a nearby roof both of them had a gun in their hands that was pointed at me... But luckily their guns work like taser's because they fire powerful bolts of electricity instead of bullets... And according to my partners in crime they fire other things that aren't bullets too...

"That's enough flirting Goldie" said America using their nickname for me.

"Drop your cane and put your hands in the air this instant" commanded Canada.

"Sorry guys" I apologised.

I began to ran down the fire escape...

"Not tonight!" I exclaimed.

"Stop!" commanded America.

Once I didn't stop those two began their normal means of trying to catch me... Incapacitating me by shooting me... But thank goodness they have bad aim...

"Guys-!" I said but was cut off.

"We heard!" exclaimed Denmark. "Don't get shot and get over here as fast as you can!"

"Got it! Be ready for a speedy escape!" I told them.

I ran through the maze of sloppily parked police cars trying to get to the van... Those two were totalling a car with each missed shot...

"You can do this! Just keep running!" I mentally encouraged myself.

The van came into view... It was sideways against the exit...

"No time to get inside normally" I thought to myself.

Once close I was enough I jumped and landed on top of the van...

"Stop in the name of the law!" commanded Canada.

I smacked my cane against the top of the van twice letting them know I was here...

"I'm here! Let's get out of here before these two learn how to aim!" I told them.

Before anything else could be said or anymore shots could be fired... Sweden who was in the drivers seat quickly sped down the road quickly getting out of those twos range...

"You can't escape us Goldie!" their voices yelled.

"I'll see you later officers!" I yelled back flirtatiously.

I car surfed on top of the van for a while before the sun roof opened and two pairs of hands grabbed my ankles and pulled me inside of the van.

"No more car surfing" Iceland told me.

"You say that now but wait until the next heist when I car surf again" I retorted.

"Just don't do it if it isn't necessary... Your going to get seriously hurt doing that someday..." Finland told me.

"I know" I responded.

Finland and Iceland let go of my ankles after that and I slid into the passengers seat my cane between my knees...

"You got what you needed to steal?" asked Norway.

I pulled a of the file out from underneath the small backpack I had hidden underneath my flannel...

"Sure did" I answered.

"Woo!" cheered Denmark.

"Will start reading through the files tomorrow... But for now let's go home..." said Norway. "It's time for some well deserved sleep"

I put my arms behind my head in a relaxed style...

"I couldn't agree more" I responded.

With that Sweden started driving back towards the house which was also our hideout and that night I went to sleep with a smile on my face because I had just gotten one big step closer to finally tracking down the Stolen Heart Handbook...

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: *sleeping and slightly drooling on computer keyboard*_**


	3. A Day at the Heartfilia Hideout

**Lucy point of view**

Just like I do everyday I woke up to Finland's dog, Hanatamago...

"Arf! Arf!"

Usually when Finland sent Hanatamago to come and get me it usually meant that Finland thought I had slept long enough and wanted me to wake up... Sometimes Mr. Puffin will be sent up but that's only if Hanatamago is sleeping or busy...

"Ugh..." I groaned tiredly.

Hanatamago begun dragging my covers off of me...

"Hana... Stop it... I'm trying to sleep..." I groaned tiredly.

She didn't listen and instead yanked my covers off of my body forcing me to wake up...

"Dammit Hana" I groaned tiredly.

I sat up, yawned, and stretched before looking at the clock to see what time it was...

"one o clock PM" I read.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed placing my feet firmly on the floor bring careful not to step on Hanatamago...

"Guess I have slept long enough if it's one o clock PM..." I told myself.

Hanatamago barked agreeing with me and ran downstairs with me following tiredly after her...

"Morning Denmark" I greeted tiredly as I walked past the living room.

Denmark was in the living room playing one of his video games rather loudly so of course he didn't hear me...

"Morning Finland..." I greeted tiredly as I went into the kitchen.

Finland was in the kitchen cooking something at the stove...

"Good morning, Lucy!" he greeted happily. "Take a seat breakfast will be ready soon"

I reluctantly sat down because I just wanted to go back to bed... But I didn't go back to bed because I knew very well that if I didn't eat breakfast Finland would track me down, drag me to the kitchen, tie me to a chair, and force feed me breakfast...

"Finland can I go back to sleep?" I asked. "I'm so freaking tired right now..."

"No... You've slept long enough... You can take a nap later if you like but your staying awake right now..." he answered.

I only groaned and rested my head in my hand my eyes half closed due to being tired... However after a while...

***THUD***

My head fell out of my hand and fell on the table face first with a loud thud... I had actually fallen asleep...

"Lucy!" exclaimed Finland.

I snapped my head up at the sound of my name being called...

"Wha-What is it?" I asked tiredly.

Finland sighed before putting a plate in front of me...

"Just eat this and try not to fall asleep" he told me.

I picked up a fork...

"No promises..." I responded tiredly.

Finland only left the kitchen leaving me to my breakfast and once I was done I put the plate in the sink...

"Going back to bed now" I said to myself.

I left the kitchen however just as I got onto the stairs...

"There you are"

Norway stopped me... He was obviously right behind me because he wasn't in my peripheral vision and his voice was very close...

"Morning Norway..." I greeted. "What is it?"

"Me and my little brother have researched the files" he told me.

I turned around to face him slightly less tired because that got my attention and interest...

"Did you get some useful information out of it?" I asked.

"Some? More like a lot" he told me.

That caused me to snap to fully awake because this had interested me big time...

"Alright show me what you've found" I told him.

He nodded and led me down to the basement where we did all of our thief related things...

"Morning Iceland, Mr. Puffin" I greeted when I saw those two.

"Morning Goldie Locks/Lucy" they both greeted me.

I still don't know why Mr. Puffin uses the cops full nickname for me instead of my real name...

"I think your going to like what we found a lot" stated Iceland.

Norway led me over to the table and showed me what they had researched... What I saw made me gasp...

"What do you think?" asked Norway.

On the table were five files each one with a name on it and a number underneath it... Each file had a lot of papers inside of it...

"I think I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you guys as friends..." I answered.

These files were of the five guests that showed up all those years ago, took the Stolen Heart Handbook, and made me an orphan... The numbers beneath their names were probably of how many pages they had...

"You are right about that" said Mr. Puffin.

"So who do you want to go after first?" asked Iceland.

It was hard to choose so instead I just closed my eyes and allowed one of my fingers to smack down on one of the files...

"Are you sure that's who you wanna go after?" asked Norway.

"Yeah I'm sure" I answered.

"Alright will rest for about two days, prepare for a day, then leave on the after that" Iceland made plans.

"Sounds good" I approved of the plans.

I turned and faced away from the files only then did I open my eyes mostly because I wanted who I choose to go after first to be a surprise...

"Anyways I'm going to go back to sleep" I told them.

I walked away and as I was leaving the basement I heard...

"Good dreams Lucy" Iceland bid me good dreams.

"Thanks" I thanked him.

With that I left the basement and I had to admit that I was smiling so much in happiness that I thought that my face would freeze in a smile...

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: *writing while asleep*_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone...**

**Just thought that I'd explain why I've been gone for so long...**

**Let's just say I have the worst luck EVER...**

**Because first my brother decides to get back at me for sitting on the counter top by getting rid of the one not living thing I love the most aka my internet...**

**Second a week before Christmas I got a really bad case of strip throat...**

**Third my brother's dog kept me up all night with it's barking making it so I just got sicker because of lack of sleep...**

**Fourth on Christmas eve I passed out while opening presents and had to go to the hospital...**

**Fifth on our way there I was doing my normal routine on my I-Pad when I realized that it was time for an update but when I updated it I was just shown this screen that was the iTunes symbol with a plug underneath it...**

**Sixth on our way home we got into a car crash and I woke up a week ago...**

**So yeah...**

**I have the worst luck ever...**

**The I-Pad thing is especially bad because I don't know how to fix it and I do most of my writing on there...**

**Plus I don't wanna tell my mom because I have a phobia of anger and I'm afraid she'll get angry...**

**So if anyone has a lot of technology smart's and knows how to fix it PM me... Please...**

**Also if my friend from Kik is reading this I'm sorry for just disappearing like that and I understand if you don't want to be friend's anymore because that was rude of me to just disappear like that...**

**But if you do still want to be friend's either wait for me to contact you on Kik or PM me because I really like talking with you... It's the truth...**

**Anyways to all you out there if you help me fix my I-Pad I will be forever grateful and you will get a thank you gift of requesting a story of any kind (except lemon) from me...**

**...**

**Anyway's until next time...**

**I guess I'll see you all later...**

**Bye...**

**And please help if you know how to fix my I-Pad... I really miss using it...**

**Besides until it's fixed I can't update my story's because I do my work on my I-Pad mostly because I like using my I-Pad to write...**

**...**

**Bye for real...**


End file.
